1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission device, and more particularly to a power transmission device applied to a vehicle, cooperating with a transmission control to output the power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transmission device, a gear set and a differential mechanism are applied to a vehicle or an electric vehicle to transmit power and advance or reverse or idle the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,306 discloses an automobile transmission device.
The existent vehicle transmission systems include a manual transmission system, an automatic transmission system and a continuous transmission system. The power of the a rotary shaft of the engine or motor is transmitted to an output shaft via a transmission control mechanism, an input gear set mounted on an input shaft, a (bevel gear) differential mechanism disposed on an output shaft and an output gear set. Accordingly, the vehicle can be driven by different transmission ratios. Basically, the transmission control mechanism includes multiple spring-like members and control push sleeves respectively mounted inside and outside the input gear set. A manual or an automatic transmission control motor is used to control a turbine disc to rotate so as to selectively drive different balls (or push rods) to push the control push sleeves for engaging the spring-like bodies with the input gear set or disengaging the spring-like members from the input gear set. Accordingly, the input gear set with different tooth numbers respectively drives the output gear set and the differential mechanism, whereby the output shaft can drive the vehicle by different rotational speeds.
A conventional transmission shaft is provided with a deceleration gear set and a synchronizer to operate the power transmission to generate a speed change of a first shift or a second shift.
In the prior art, a transmission shaft and a gear set are applied to cooperate with a friction-type high-speed transmission set, and a turning disc is turned to generate a centrifugal force, such that the parts of the turning disc brings a casing to move.
A topic is about the structural design, operation and application of the vehicle speed change and transmission device. In the prior art, a motor is used to bring the vehicular structure to generate enough power and torsion, which has some shortcomings. It is large in size, and the speed cannot be enhanced. Some small vehicles or electric vehicles are not provided with a transmission device in order to reduce the size of the motor. This may influence the torsion and speed output. This situation is not expected.
The above power transmission device and the cooperative structures thereof can be redesigned and simplified to be different from the conventional technique and more direct and simpler than the conventional technique in operation and power transmission. In this case the power transmission mode is changed and distinguishable from the conventional technique.